Drunk night
by Tennoda
Summary: Just wanted to write drunk mechs and how they're with Dawn. Starts out with Wheeljack and we'll see who comes next.
1. Wheeljack

I might make multiple unrelated chapters to this. The urge to write drunken mechs is just too strong.

 **Char:** Thank you very much, I was grinning like a complete idiot after reading your comments. xD Of course I can make something for Bee and Dawn too, I've got one idea already if you don't mind me using the Prime series Bumblebee.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, I don't get any money out of this.

* * *

Dawn had to stifle a snicker as she watched Wheeljack go on with his never-ending story. It was clear he was drunk as hell and it was hilarious. She was a bit drunk herself too, but only moderately so.

The wrecker was in the middle of explaining in detail how he and Bulkhead had fought their way through a bunch of Decepticons on some far away planet. He was a good story-teller, no doubt about that. Everyone listened with cheerful expressions, throwing in their own comments from time to time.

Eventually, as the night went on, one Autobot after the other retired for the night or found something else to do. Only Wheeljack and Bulkhead remained, still talking excitedly. Dawn didn't feel excluded; especially Wheeljack seemed to like how she reacted to their imitations of old skirmishes. She noticed his optics stealing glances at her when he thought she was looking elsewhere.

After some more high-grade energon, it was Bulkhead who suddenly gave in and fell in recharge. Wheeljack gave him a knock on the head, but the big guy didn't even flinch. He shook his head and grinned at Dawn apologetically.

She shrugged and smiled back. "Probably should let him rest."

Getting up from her seat, Dawn intended to return to her quarters, but Wheeljack quickly stepped in front of her to stop her. "Whoa, wait a moment! You're not leaving already, are you?"

"Umm…" she hesitated, feeling a bit tired, but not wanting to disappoint the wrecker. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Wheeljack seemed to ponder for a moment, then his face lit up. "I haven't shown you my Jackhammer yet."

Dawn ignored the dirty thoughts that her drunken mind conjured up for her and nodded with a smile. "Show me the way then."

She followed the grinning wrecker out into the starry, chilly night, stopping to enjoy the fresh air. Soon Wheeljack waved from the ship for her to come in. She complied, still finding the Autobot's enthusiasm endearing.

The Jackhammer was a small ship, but Wheeljack showed her every bit of it, looking proud as ever as he shared more stories from his travels. Dawn admired everything as she was clearly expected to do. Because of the limited space, they stood pretty close to each other, which didn't bother her. At first.

At some point Dawn took notice of the wrecker's large hands touching her more often than necessary. For a while she blamed it on her imagination, but when the broad frame pressed against her back, she became unsure. She moved away discretely, pretending to be interested in something else. It happened again, and again she evaded him.

"It's great", she said quickly, starting to head out. "Thanks for the grand tour."

Dawn tried to make a hasty exit, when a large hand shot out and pulled her back. She collided with the wrecker's chassis, looking up into the bright blue optics with alarm and confusion.

"You're soft", Wheeljack stated amused, his speech slurring just noticeably. "Are you this soft all over?"

"W-what are you doing?" Dawn masked her insecurity under a light tone, forcing out a lopsided smile as she tapped the hard surface of the metal chassis. "I think you might've taken one drink too many."

"And I think I've had just enough to have some fun, if you know what I mean?"

Dawn felt her face grow warmer, and it didn't help to have those large hands slowly rubbing her hips. She tried to pull back, but they didn't let her go.

"Oh? I… uh…" she didn't know what to say. "…I'm not sure…"

The strongly intoxicated wrecker grinned mischievously at that, pulling her tighter against him. "Then just relax and I'll show you."

Dawn yelped in surprise as Wheeljack shoved her back into a wall not too gently. Before she could protest, her hands were raised up and pinned against the wall too. Her heart began to pound faster as the heavy frame pressed against her.

The wrecker's scarred mouth assaulted her neck, sloppily nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Dawn couldn't keep from squirming, turning her head to the side and protesting faintly.

"A-ahh… W-Wheeljack… this… this can't be… a good idea…"

"This is gonna be very good", the drunken wrecker murmured against her neck.

"B-but what about... we're… so different... a-and…"

"I don't care and neither will you once I get my spike out and give you a good, long fragging."

Dawn let out a shaky breath, very much aware of the effect the straight-forward, crude words had on her. A needy pressure was starting to build up in her lower body, which she blamed on all the alcohol she had consumed that night.

A part of her still resisted, feeling hesitant in the unexpected situation and not wanting to give in so easily to such cheap antics. She thought about using her powers, before realizing that she couldn't with her hands restrained.

"You… seriously need to sleep it off", she told him with as much determination as she could muster; though her noticeably labored breathing gave away her growing excitement. "You're not thinking clearly."

Wheeljack looked almost comically confused for a second; then a smug smirk returned to his face plates. "You don't mean that. You want this as much as I do."

Stubbornly, fueled by high-grade energon, the strong mech continued his advance and grabbed both of Dawn's hands into his much larger one, still keeping them pinned above her head.

"Do I need to make you beg for it?"

Staring into the intensely glowing optics, Dawn's resolve faltered. She was already turned on and everything the wrecker said and did only made it worse. She didn't resist when the now free metal hand moved down to her shoulder, gliding experimentally lower on her body. It travelled slowly and teasingly to her breast, stopping for a moment to play with it.

Dawn unknowingly held her breath every time the thick digits brushed over a nipple. Apparently patience wasn't Wheeljack's strong suit, since he soon forgot about the slow approach, instead bringing his hand straight between her legs.

That made Dawn give out a shocked gasp. Wheeljack grinned knowingly, starting to massage her through the thin fabric of her pants. Dawn couldn't keep from squirming as the continuous stimulation got her wet.

Soft whimpers escaped her and a hungry look flashed on the wrecker's face. Diving forward, he continued kissing and biting her neck, this time harder. Dawn moaned sharply, readily accepting the mouth as it made its way to roughly cover hers.

The strange feel of having the bendy, living metal tongue exploring her wasn't enough to distract her from the pressure gathering to her lower body as the large digits kept rubbing her. Her hips twitched in an almost unbearable need as she feverishly moaned into the mech's mouth.

When her hands were suddenly freed, Dawn wasn't thinking about fighting back anymore.

"Ngh, scrap…" Wheeljack grunted impatiently, bringing his hand down to his spike housing. "It's gonna be real hard to hold back."

Swiftly freeing his half-pressurized member from its restricting confinement he continued teasing them both by pressing their lower bodies together and humping her with torturous, slow thrusts. Dawn felt the hardness through her clothes, a surge of excitement as well as worry running through her as she couldn't help noting how big it was.

"Uhh… W-Wheeljack…" her voice quivered slightly, either from arousal or nervousness. "Have you… ever been with a human before?"

"Nope."

Dawn tried her best to ignore the continuous grinding and the large hands impatiently tugging down her pants and continued hastily. "You do know that you're… uh… bigger… than my usual partners? Not to mention… a lot stronger and heavier too."

"Well, aren't you in for a treat?"

"You're… not listening… ah… w-wait!" Dawn gasped and tensed up at the feel of one of the ridiculously thick digits briskly pushing into her. She breathed heavily, writhing helplessly under the rough intrusion.

"Frag, you're well lubricated", Wheeljack stated huskily, moving the finger tentatively at first, but soon picking up the pace.

Dawn felt her knees weaken and held on to the mech tighter. Her moans grew more frantic as pressure built up rapidly with each thrust.

"Frag… frag…" Wheeljack muttered through gritted teeth. "Enough playing around."

The thick digit withdrew and for a moment Dawn felt a disappointing emptiness. She yelped as the drunken mech turned them away from the wall and pushed her roughly to the floor. The heavy frame pinned her down tightly, much of the considerable weight resting on her.

"Nnnhh, c-careful…" Dawn groaned, struggling to breathe properly. Either Wheeljack didn't hear her, or he was too far to care. Swiftly parting her legs, he settled between them and guided his stout member to her entrance.

"Ohhh… god…" Dawn panted tensely, struggling not to lash out with her powers as the huge spike pushed into her narrow opening. "Please… j-just… ahhh… take it… slowly."

The fiery look in Wheeljack's optics revealed how much he would've wanted to just ram his hard member inside her, but somehow, despite his current state, he managed to control himself.

More or less.

The thick, throbbing spike advanced steadily, not pulling back once until the whole girth was buried deep within her. Dawn kept taking quick, shallow breaths, whimpering every time the sensation threatened to overwhelm her.

"Frag, you feel good…" Wheeljack growled, propping himself up on one arm and letting the other push her leg more out of the way. "I can't wait to hear how you sound..."

"Wait… n-not yet…" Dawn tried to form sensible words and failed miserably as the impatient wrecker gave a sudden thrust, making her cry out in shock.

Words clearly didn't help anymore. Wheeljack pulled back just to slam into her again, and though Dawn was prepared for it this time, she couldn't stop a sharp gasp from escaping her. The metal spike was harder and bigger than anything she had experienced before and it kept pushing into her with brutal force, quickly taking her to her limits.

"W-Wheel… jack…" she moaned breathily, clinging tightly onto the grunting mech as he pounded into her with increasing vigor.

"Don't waste your breath; I'm just… getting… started."

Dawn threw her head back, unable to do anything, but moan tensely under the heavy frame. Wheeljack kept at it for a while before changing the pace into slow, forceful thrusts and dipping his head down to nuzzle her exposed neck.

Dawn groaned and shuddered as the mech gave her a rather hard bite, followed by his tongue lazily twirling on the fresh bite-mark. Every deliberate thrust rocked her body and elicited a breathy moan from her. It was as tormenting as it was pleasurable.

"Sweet Primus, I could do this all night…" Wheeljack growled, picking up the speed again.

Dawn couldn't say anything. The warm, tingling pressure that had been inevitably building up, suddenly flared uncontrollably, making her toes curl up in nearing climax. She threw her head from side to side, mewling and gasping frantically.

The wrecker noticed her desperate state, flashing a brief grin and fucking her even harder. Dawn cried out every time the thick spike plunged into her, her wetness helping it slide in and out effortlessly.

A few forceful thrusts more and the huge member pushed her screaming over the edge. For a mind-numbing moment, everything was pure bliss. Then slowly, her orgasm faded, leaving her panting and completely spent, but satisfied.

When she opened her eyes, Wheeljack had stopped moving, but was still giving her the same lust-filled look. Somehow in her hazy mind Dawn realized he hadn't come yet.

"Having fun?" the smirking mech asked, smug as ever. He was venting heavily, large hand shaking with barely contained desire as he stroked her leg. "Just so you know, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Not waiting for her reply, Wheeljack gave in to his want and started pounding into her again, faster this time. Dawn's climax had left her senses heightened and she had no resistance against the harsh pace. The hard spike kept hitting her tight walls, drawing out loud cries from her with every powerful move of the mech's hips.

"Music to my audios", the wrecker murmured, gripping her thigh tightly with his large hand. "Just… keep it… coming."

It wasn't like she had any choice. She wouldn't have been able to stay quiet if she tried. The rough, nearly unbearable handling forced the moans and cries out of her. She knew she would feel the bruises afterwards, but it would be worth it.

Eventually the wrecker reached his peak too, grunting nonsensical words and curses as his pace faltered and he released into her. Dawn panted heavily, feeling the mix of transfluids and her own wetness pooling under her as the large spike withdrew.

Wheeljack was venting equally hard, the weight of his heavy frame slowly crushing her, though right then Dawn couldn't bring herself to care. She placed her hand affectionately on the helm that rested on her chest, just wanting to savor the pleasurable moment. She couldn't even remember why she had been against this at first.

"You… were right…" she spoke tiredly between breaths, smiling when the rugged mech looked up and focused his intricate, blue optics on her. "This was pretty good…"

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge quizzically. "What you mean 'was'? Didn't I tell you… I'm not nearly done with you yet?"

Dawn drew a shaky breath as the wrecker brought his large hand between her legs and drew slow circles on her over-sensitized nub. "I'm… I'm n-not sure… I can take much… m-more of this…"

Wheeljack chuckled at her obvious need. "You want more and you want it badly, don't you? Well don't worry, I'm gonna give it to you. Again and again. No one's gonna be missing us for hours."

Dawn couldn't decide whether the thought was terrifying or exciting. Her head was swimming with the constant stimulation and the aftereffect of her orgasm. It was so overwhelming she couldn't find words to describe it. She really didn't know how she was supposed to take another round and stay conscious.

She may have had her doubts, but Wheeljack didn't, moving down on her until his helm hovered over her lower body. Large hands clasped her thighs, keeping her legs spread. Dawn flinched and gasped sharply as the helm went down and a broad glossa flicked out to taste her. Before she knew it, the skilled mech had her back arching and legs kicking futilely in the strong grip.

Right before her second release took over she still wondered how the hell she was supposed to survive the whole night.


	2. Optimus

It's been long since the first chapter, but now I've got a bunch of ideas for more drunk nights, some more innocent, some more... not so innocent.

A bit late to be answering comments, but here goes anyway:

 **Valora:** Thanks a bunch! I aim to please. (Wheeljack at least xD)

 **smoky:** Oh, you're asking for a difficult thing... I can't see him assertive (or pushy) enough to get things started with Dawn. He needs a more dominating partner. In my head, he becomes this really nice and sympathetic guy, more like an incoherent and clingy puppy, when he's drunk. I can't help it. x)

* * *

"You did _what_!?"

Wheeljack placed a finger over his scarred mouth and Dawn immediately held back her anger, seeing Optimus glance curiously at their direction. Lowering her voice, she continued.

"Why on Earth, Cybertron or any other planet would you do something like that?"

"I was curious and the opportunity presented itself."

"You know the Earth saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? It applies to wreckers too."

"Relax", the white, red and green Autobot rolled his optics. "No harm done. The boss is fine."

"If Ratchet finds out, he'll make spare parts out of you."

"Then don't tell him."

Dawn shook her head in exasperation and turned to look back at Optimus. The tall Autobot stood in front of a console, hesitantly pushing one symbol at a time as if he couldn't remember what they were for. Wheeljack smirked.

"You can't say this isn't funny."

"As funny as me soon throwing you out on your aft?"

"Probably, if I actually believed you would do it."

Dawn couldn't prove the wrecker wrong. She didn't like using her powers on any of the bots, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Stay then... but I don't want to hear another word from you."

Wheeljack raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, backing up next to a wall, where he settled to watch the show, casually leaning back with arms crossed over his chassis.

Dawn cast one last warning glare at the smirking wrecker, before directing her attention back to the Autobot leader, who right then, wasn't in any condition to be leading anyone.

Not after Wheeljack had switched his regular energon to a high-grade version.

In plain English, Optimus Prime was drunk.

Dawn approached the large mech tentatively. "Optimus..."

The blue optics turned to her with a confused look. Dawn didn't think she had ever seen them like that, all wide and... somehow innocent.

"Are you feeling okay?" she pressed when he didn't say anything.

"...Yes", the answer finally came, not reassuring Dawn at all. "I..."

Optimus glanced quickly down at the console and back to Dawn. "...am working."

"Yes, I can see that..." Dawn heard a snort of stifled laughter. Damn Wheeljack, she would so rat that jackass out to Ratchet!

Optimus hovered a metal finger above the console, clearly contemplating what to push. Dawn took his hand, pulling it gently down.

"You need to rest."

The metal brows furrowed in protest. "I am fine, thank you. I need to..."

Dawn waited patiently for the red and blue mech to decide what it was he thought he should be doing. The glowing optics returned to her, now alarmed.

"There seems to be a malfunction in my memory unit."

"It's fine, you just need rest", Dawn walked the befuddled Autobot leader towards the nearest medberth.

Before she could get him to the medberth, the persistent Autobot got distracted and escaped her grip, heading to the opposite direction. "Yes, I was about to fix the groundbridge."

"N-no, Optimus! The groundbridge is fine. You shouldn't..."

The strong mech grabbed one of Ratchet's tools, immediately crunching the delicate instrument in his large hand. For a moment, both of them stared at it, guilt slowly building on the Prime's face plates.

"Do you think Ratchet would have needed that?"

"Probably yes."

"I... am not functioning properly, am I?"

"No, you're not."

Dawn could practically feel the glee radiating from Wheeljack, but amazingly the wrecker still refrained from laughing out loud.

The Autobot leader put the destroyed piece of equipment down, glancing towards the exit. "Maybe a ride and some fresh air..."

"No!" Dawn didn't want to have to use her powers, but readied them nonetheless in case there would be another escape attempt. The world definitely didn't need drunk semi trucks on the roads.

"I'm going to need you to trust me on this, that's not a good idea right now."

"Dawn..." the Autobot leader looked at her with childlike seriousness. "I do trust you. I have from the start."

The endearingly sincere optics only served to enhance the earnest words, sending an overflow of warmth through Dawn's heart and all the way to her face. She looked away to hide the pleased smile that revealed how much it meant for her to hear Optimus say that. Even if it was the high-grade talking.

While she looked the other way, Optimus wandered off again. Dawn hurried to catch up to the tall mech's strides, cursing in her mind the dutiful nature that not even over-energizing could smother. She had always thought the phrase 'Prime's don't party', was a joke, and not something to be added to the base's safety manual.

"Optimus, did your research reveal anything new?"

Dawn looked ahead of them at the sound of Ratchet's voice, seeing the medic approaching from the hallway. The busy mech could barely be seen from behind the heavy load of cybertronian weaponry he was hauling in his arms. He was about to say something else when his optics widened and an agitated groan left him.

"My precision welder!"

Rushing to unceremoniously ditch the pile of weapons onto Optimus' hands, the irritated medic went to inspect the damage. "How many times have I told Bulkhead he needs to stop vandalizing my equipment if he wants me to fix him the next time he comes back with his gearbox in his..."

A loud clattering of metal raining onto the floor startled both Ratchet and Dawn. The irritation on Ratchet's face melted into surprise, quickly followed by worry as he saw Optimus staring down blankly at the weapons he had just dropped.

"Oh... my apologies, Ratchet."

Dawn saw Ratchet observing his friend and leader with suspicious optics. "Are you feeling all right, Optimus?"

As with Dawn, the red and blue Autobot assured he indeed was, and proceeded to collect the fallen weapons, clonking his head hard on a steel walkway as he got up again.

"Oh, Primus no..." Ratchet muttered so quietly Dawn almost didn't hear him, then turned to her with a stern look. "How did this happen?"

Not 'what happened to him', but straight to the 'how'.

"You've seen him like this before?" Dawn realized.

"Unfortunately yes", Ratchet spoke under his breath, following Optimus' tentative movements as the large mech found a work bench to place the weapons down on. "Over-energizing doesn't suit his systems. Again, how?"

Dawn suffered no compunction as she nodded towards the greatly amused wrecker following the pitiful events.

"Naturally..." the disgruntled medic sighed, rubbing his optic ridges and muttering a long, exasperated litany of which Dawn could only make out a promise to 'remove his bearings with a blunt tool'.

She got the feeling it would be safer for Wheeljack to go get his next checkup from Knock Out.

The ominously narrowing optics and sternly lined mouth revealed Ratchet was about to go give the shamelessly grinning wrecker a piece of his mind. Dawn, however, was more worried about Optimus. She drew Ratchet's attention to the large mech, who was fiddling absentmindedly with one of the guns on the work bench. "Ratchet, we need to stop him first. You know... before he shoots himself in the face or something. I already caught him trying to 'fix' the groundbridge."

"Hmh, that explains", Ratchet glanced at the destroyed piece of equipment, before giving Optimus one of his authoritative, no-backtalk-allowed tones. " Optimus. As the Chief medical officer I'm ordering you to rest and recharge. Don't even think about doing any work around here until I say otherwise."

The blue optics looked hesitantly at Ratchet, a hint of defiance in them that waned quickly under the medic's stern gaze. He placed the gun he was holding back on the bench and lowered his optics like a school boy after a scolding.

"Spoilsport."

Ratchet turned to glare at Wheeljack, and Dawn stood aside as she realized there was no stopping the aggravated medic anymore.

"You...!" Ratchet stormed towards the laid-back wrecker with his scolding finger primed and ready. "Do you have any idea what could happen if the Decepticons launched an attack while Optimus was like this?! We're in the middle of a war here, in case that has somehow slipped from your processor."

"Believe me, it hasn't", Wheeljack's tensing frame responded to the accusation as he stepped forward to meet the medic, more than ready for a good conflict. "I don't need you to tell me about the realities of war."

A sly smirk accompanied a supposedly innocent head tilt as the wrecker continued. "And I don't think I need to tell you about the benefits of letting loose with a little high-grade every now and then."

Dawn couldn't see Ratchet's face, but his whole frame jerked as if having taken a hit.

"From what I've heard, you used to be quite the partier..."

"Dawn...!" Ratchet glanced back with an obvious strain to his voice. "Take care of Optimus, would you. We're taking this conversation outside."

"Yeah, sure..." Dawn nodded, taken aback by the two mechs' brief, but heated exchange. Wheeljack followed Ratchet into the corridor, and judging by the smug grin on his face, the wrecker wasn't done aggravating him.

Silence set after them, and Dawn sighed, turning back to Optimus, who looked as lost as ever. "All right then. You heard the doctor."

"They will be fine."

The deep, calming baritone surprised Dawn, answering her unspoken worry with clarity that wouldn't have revealed the Prime's intoxicated state. Dawn felt comfort, hearing it.

"This isn't the first time", Optimus continued matter-of-factly. "They will argue, then interface. Ratchet has always preferred highly passionate encounters in the berth."

And now the comfort was gone.

"Come along..." she pretended not to have heard anything, leading them again to the medberth.

This time Optimus followed her without fail, and Dawn watched him lie down. Just as she thought there would be no further oddities, the over-energized mech opened his mouth again.

"Could you stay by my side?"

"What?" Dawn blinked, surprised by the unnecessary request. "Of course I won't leave you here alone until you're..."

Optimus shook his head. "I mean here. Beside me."

The red and blue Autobot patted the edge of the medberth he was lying on, leaving Dawn staring at him in bewilderment. It took her a while to fathom that Optimus was serious, to check that they were alone, and to double-check that Optimus really was serious.

"Oh?" she was at a loss for words, severely unaccustomed to such open shows of affection from the normally composed and even reserved Autobot leader. "Well... sure. But why...?"

The question slipped from her before she could contain it, but Optimus didn't appear offended by it. In fact, Dawn realized, she couldn't even see the usual reserve that made him appear stiff to others. He offered her his hand, and Dawn took it hesitantly, scanning their surroundings with her powers to make sure no one was about to walk in. She allowed herself to be guided onto the metal slab, lying down on her side next to the large mech, who turned sideways to make room for her. She propped her head up against her hand, looking at the blue optics resting on her contently.

A faint smile touched the corners of Optimus' mouth as he closed his optics. "My spark rests easiest when you're close."

Love and affection aching in her own heart, Dawn came to the conclusion that the feeling was mutual. Closeness like this was a rare treat, mostly because of Optimus' tireless efforts for their cause. Dawn didn't blame him for it, but she did find herself missing him sometimes, even when they were in the same room.

Dangerously clumsy and embarrassingly outspoken. Now Dawn knew what the Autobot leader was like when drunk. Now she also knew what to do if she ever needed to get straight answers from him.

A knowing smile quirked her lips. No, she didn't want to find out what Ratchet would do to her if she ever replicated Wheeljack's little experiment.

Inching closer to the large, warm frame, Dawn pillowed her head on her arm and locked fingers with Optimus' metal digits, careful, as she hadn't forgotten the fate of Ratchet's tool. But the red and blue mech was already out of it, venting peacefully. Dawn closed her eyes too, thinking that if Ratchet and Wheeljack were entitled to their own time, there would be no reason for her not to enjoy her own little moment of peace and closeness.


End file.
